The invention relates to an arrangement for the attachment of the lower portion of a skirt forming an air cushion limiting member in an air cushion vehicle. The lower portion of the skirt has to be attached also to several points inside the skirt, hereinafter the inner attachment points. These attachment points are usually at the bottom of the body of the air cushion vehicle or sometimes at its side. Because the inner attachment points are all inside the skirt, they are not easy to reach, in particular when the air cushion vehicle floats on water or is in rough terrain. Nevertheless, it is a frequent problem to service or replace parts at the inner attachment points due to the great wear occuring in these parts.